<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贾尼】现代情侣（漫威篇） by Wolvesion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465621">【贾尼】现代情侣（漫威篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion'>Wolvesion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>现代情侣 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>请务必注意文章前的CP！<br/>收纳了小妹写不成文/太懒不想写/还没有想好放在哪里的小段子和素材  不定时更新！每一话之间没有必然的前后逻辑联系，如无特殊说明，默认全员现代AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>现代情侣 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 细节决定成败</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼某天的动态：<br/>
我一直以为贾维斯是个正直的人，不管任何生日，节日，纪念日，始终坚持不送礼物，不发信息，不为所动，一毛不拔。直到今天：<br/>
（图1：<br/>
to托尼：<br/>
给你买了零食，放在你工作台上了:）<br/>
from贾维斯）<br/>
（图2：<br/>
一盒的甜甜圈，封口处盖着一块贴纸，上书两字：赠品）<br/>
该动态获得来自贾维斯、佩珀、罗德、卡罗尔、哈皮、尼克、娜塔莎……等人点赞。<br/>
托尼回复了贾维斯的点赞：细节决定成败:）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 零食</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>卡罗尔.丹佛斯和珍尼特出场</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡罗尔和珍妮特去拿快递，在大厦楼下碰到回来的贾维斯。贾维斯看到卡罗尔搬着一个巨大的丹X斯（棉条）箱子，好心地坚持帮卡罗尔搬上楼。<br/>
贾维斯：箱子还蛮重的嘛，买的什么呀？<br/>
卡罗尔：……<br/>
珍妮特：零食。<br/>
贾维斯：太好了，我今天回来的时候忘记给我家先生买零食了，你介意给我一点嘛？<br/>
卡罗尔：…………<br/>
珍妮特：介意。<br/>
贾维斯：（委屈）？？？<br/>
贾维斯帮卡罗尔把箱子搬到起居室，在起居室闲逛许久，不时看看像抱窝的母龙守蛋一样守着箱子不开箱的两位女士，希望能蹭到一点零食掉落。<br/>
被贾维斯看到忍无可忍的卡罗尔一把扯开包装……拆出了一箱……棉条。<br/>
贾维斯落荒而逃。<br/>
当晚托尼回家之后，贾维斯对托尼分享了今天想蹭零食却撞见女士隐私的尴尬。<br/>
托尼不以为意：你可以说你以为她们买的是一箱cannoli呀。<br/>
贾维斯：//////<br/>
托尼：脸红什么，cannoli也可以拿来和棉条殊途同归嘛。<br/>
托尼：对了，不如我们订一盒试试……？我觉得我可以帮你……<br/>
贾维斯get到他今天的落荒而逃x2<br/>
……最后吃奶油煎饼卷的当然是托尼。从第二天起，大厦内连续吃了一周各种各样的奶油煎饼卷，没人知道为什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 战后通话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼：好了！我这边结束了，现在我要飞回大厦了。你什么时候回来？<br/>贾维斯：后天晚上。我这边的会议还要再开两天。<br/>托尼：可惜了，你要是后天回来就看不见我的伤口了。<br/>贾维斯：！！什么伤口？！你受伤了？严重吗？先去医院再回大厦！<br/>托尼：得了吧，我都说了你要是后天回来就看不到伤口了……落地的时候膝盖磕到盔甲上，擦破了一点。可能都没流血。<br/>贾维斯：欸……好吧。不看也罢。那你回大厦吧，我这边要继续开会了。<br/>托尼：好的，晚上见……嗷！<br/>贾维斯：又怎么啦！<br/>托尼：倒霉，光顾了跟你打电话忘记看路，撞到了索尔。<br/>贾维斯：哈哈哈哈哈感觉如何？<br/>托尼：如遭雷击……不，没有如，遭雷击。<br/>贾维斯：看起来没事:)我要下线了。<br/>托尼：好的……<br/>相顾无言。带着疲惫后的放松味道的沉默在他们之间流动，整个大西洋的海水和云朵环绕着这安静的愉悦。<br/>托尼：你先下线。<br/>贾维斯：你先。我喜欢等你下线，听你那边传来安宁的电波中断的声音……<br/>克林特：够了你们俩，铁罐你知道你一直在公众频道里跟你男朋友调情嘛？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 在电影院中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>银幕上的男特工正在和他的目标调情。他是如此自以为是又滑稽可笑，电影院里爆发出阵阵笑声。<br/>托尼一会盯着屏幕，一会看一眼贾维斯。他在想很多事：今天早上的会议，贾维斯，午餐那一坨肥肉一样的生鱼片，贾维斯，蠢不拉几的英国搞笑电影，贾维斯，他们的明天和明天的明天，贾维斯。<br/>而贾维斯认真地看电影，因为演员的表演而嘴角挂着一抹微笑。他的手放在扶手上，半握着拳，离托尼的手只有一寸之遥。<br/>托尼的手微微颤抖，长久地盯着贾维斯的手。他那么想要握住贾维斯的手，他迫不及待、热切渴望着从他的手中汲取温暖和安慰。他盯得那么用力，让贾维斯的目光从荧幕上撕下来，看着托尼抽动的、伸向贾维斯的手。<br/>“你干什么？”贾维斯轻声问。<br/>托尼猛地回过神。他讪笑着，假装舒展手指。“没什么。”<br/>贾维斯对他笑了笑。他的脸在荧幕微弱的光线中反射着朦胧的光，并不清晰。但他的笑容那么真实、自然。<br/>贾维斯捉住托尼的手，用力握着，十指相扣。“看电影。”他简短地说。<br/>现在托尼觉得这电影还挺好看的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 我恨加班</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼玩着富士川公司几年前出的一款振动波探测器。<br/>托尼：为什么我喜欢的公司最近都不出新产品了呢？<br/>贾维斯：您最近就没出新产品啊。<br/>托尼：……</p>
<p>玛丽亚.希尔女士的人生信条是“今日事，今日毕”。所以每次战斗结束，不管复仇者们多么累、多么希望休息，她都坚持只要还在喘气的人就要先开会作战斗总结报告。<br/>托尼讨厌这种例会，因为每次当他翻着白眼汇报之前，玛丽亚总是冷冷地评价：看你的表情就知道你今天没打算活着出会议室的门。<br/>托尼通常一个白眼翻回去，然后乖乖接受队友们对他擅自行动的各种批评。<br/>但是今天贾维斯也参加了例会，而且托尼已经一个星期没见到贾维斯了。<br/>所以当托尼走进会议室、掀开面甲、躲到会议桌最远出，他就开始和贾维斯像两只发情期的兔子一样疯狂接吻。他们激烈的撕咬着彼此，托尼把贾维斯拖到他身上……<br/>然后在美国队长发言时，他们的椅子不堪重负，终于塌了。巨响、飞溅的塑料片和打碎的杯子到处都是，在史蒂夫和卡罗尔把他们拉开之前，他们还在接吻。<br/>从此之后，玛丽亚特许托尼可以不参加战后报告会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 托尼被打了一巴掌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吃晚饭时大家发现托尼脸上有一个不太明显的巴掌印，看起来像是被打了一巴掌。而让人惊讶的是，托尼和贾维斯似乎都对此无动于衷。<br/>复仇者联盟内部开了一场没有托尼的眼神交流会议，拟定了下一步行动方案：先找出这个胆大包天地打了托尼一巴掌的人。<br/>而托尼这个时候愉快地吃掉了了贾维斯端给他的第三份培根、炒蛋配抹了鹅肝酱的面包。<br/>布鲁斯让星期五偷偷扫描了托尼脸上的巴掌印，然后还原出可能的手型，根据手型推算出打人的家伙的身材。既然托尼今天没有出门，所以这个家伙只可能是大厦里的人物。<br/>然后根据身高体重手型排查——那个现在已经淡了很多、但仍然清晰可见的巴掌印来自贾维斯的手掌。<br/>大家目瞪口呆地看着贾维斯给托尼端上来一份杏仁芒果慕斯蛋糕，怀疑蛋糕里有毒。<br/>——画面切回到中午——<br/>托尼和贾维斯昨天晚上差不多熬了一整个通宵，终于为克林特研发出一款新的眩晕效果箭头。再草草睡了一个小时之后，托尼又赶去开了斯塔克工业的研发会议。<br/>午饭后，过饱带来的食困和熬夜造成的缺觉汹涌而来，托尼一分钟也忍不了了，决定就在沙发上补个午觉。沙发垫子太软又没有形状，托尼邪恶的目光挪到贾维斯身上。<br/>“来给我做膝枕。”托尼说，于是贾维斯乖乖坐在沙发一头，把托尼的头揽到自己腿上，温柔地哄着。<br/>“……你的腿太细太硬了，贾维斯，你该吃胖点。”托尼迷迷糊糊地说，最终枕着贾维斯垫在腿上的手睡着了。<br/>然后他醒来的时候，脸上有一个巨大的、清晰的、完整的、又红又热的贾维斯的手印……</p><p>但不知情的复仇者们已经毁了托尼完美的晚餐后完美的甜点……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这个梗来源于一件真事：<br/>我在办公室，趴在桌子上枕着自己的手睡午觉。醒来之后脸上有一个完整清晰的我的手印，看着像是被打了一巴掌。<br/>但我不知道，也没有人来提醒我！于是那天下午我顶着一个大巴掌印工作了一下午、去学院和办公室盖了两个章还接待了好几个学生。还感叹那天院长、导师、办公室主任都对我小心翼翼、温柔呵护到几乎讨好。<br/>然后晚上我回到寝室……开始洗漱……看到了我脸上的手印……QAQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 莫挨老子，你好热</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无论如何，这都是值得纪念的一天：贾维斯、托尼、哈皮和佩珀第一次四人约会，而且更完美的是，贾维斯和哈皮分别向托尼和佩珀求婚了！<br/>就连佩珀也得承认他们的四人求婚之夜是个疯狂的夏夜，他们喝了不计其数的红酒、啤酒、威士忌，还有整整两座香槟塔。当他们最后被酒店服务生像驱赶猫咪一样温柔地赶走时，她已经不确定自己能不能笔直地走路了。她牵着哈皮的手试图走直线，而哈皮牵着她保证自己不跌倒。<br/>尽管这样，他们觉得他们还是比前面那一对好多了：托尼拉着贾维斯的手甩来甩去，不停地上蹿下跳着往他身上靠，像是饥饿地小猫看见贾维斯脸上贴满了小鱼干。而贾维斯咯咯傻笑着，在托尼的倚靠下向一边歪道，如果不是沿途满是玻璃橱窗，他大概要冲进路边的店铺了。<br/>一阵微凉的夜风吹过，稍微带走了一点他们身上的酒气，却没能带走喝酒造成的热气——托尼像个插了电的小火炉，突突地从手心冒着热气。贾维斯皱着眉头，一把扯开领带，甩开托尼的手：莫挨老子，你好热！<br/>然后托尼听见他身后佩珀愤怒的声音：莫挨老子，你好热！<br/>忽然被甩开的托尼和哈皮相顾茫然。然后托尼露出一个大大的、变态的笑容：那我们两个被嫌弃的人相亲相爱！<br/>说完去拉哈皮的手。在两只手相碰的一瞬间，托尼和哈皮同时觉得自己被一股热蒸汽迎面喷了个正着：莫挨老子，你好热！<br/>但是让四个人平稳地走回大厦已经不可能了，若是开盔甲则会涉嫌醉驾，天才的托尼用天才的脑瓜想出了一个好主意：四个人都把袖子扯得长长的盖过双手，手臂挽着手臂站成一排，既不用皮肤接触（不热）又可以亲密无间（防跌倒），一行松松垮垮的队伍高唱着婚礼进行曲在凌晨的街道上开回斯塔克大厦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 京中有善口技者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼去贾维斯的办公室。<br/>贾维斯的办公室在17层走廊尽头，托尼通常是不回去那么靠下的楼层的，嫌人太多，乱。但是今天是周五欸！是他们可以出去玩的日子欸！而已经过了下班时间很久了，贾维斯还在加班。<br/>托尼来到17楼，惊讶的发现整个楼层灯火通明，几乎每个工作位上都有人，走廊上OL穿梭不止，短短几十米路，他回应“晚上好，斯塔克/总裁先生”已经回应得脸都僵硬了。<br/>然而贾维斯居然对他的来访无动于衷。“先坐下休息一会吧，我再有半个小时就结束了。我让伊迪斯给你倒咖啡了。”说完，贾维斯又目不转睛、面无表情开始在电脑前挥舞着爪子啪啪啪。<br/>托尼喝着咖啡耐心地等了半个小时。但是总裁先生的耐心也只有半个小时——一分钟不多，一分钟不少。在第31分钟，托尼施施然站起来，一屁股坐在贾维斯的办公桌上，一把扯开领带，抓住贾维斯的手伸进领口。<br/>“？？？”贾维斯惊讶。<br/>“我就问你什么时候下班？”托尼解开自己衬衫最上面的扣子。<br/>“等等？”贾维斯不解。<br/>“难道你还要我求你下班吗？”托尼揉乱自己的头发。<br/>“什么？”贾维斯震惊。<br/>然后托尼开始大叫。无动于衷、目不转睛、面无表情、面不改色、声震寰宇地大叫。“啊！贾维斯你……干什么……啊……不要！……哦……唔……嗯……慢……嗯……求你……贾维斯……求你！不要……停……！”托尼气定神闲地坐在办公桌上，把贾维斯的手打到一边，一条腿在空中悠然地晃来晃去，在大叫间隙，他端起贾维斯的茶杯，老神在在地呷了一口，皱起眉头更卖力地说：“啊……贾维斯……不要……你的东西……不要……好难喝……”<br/>贾维斯目瞪口呆地接受这香艳的表演的洗礼，感到了难以言说的、只能动手的深刻震撼。在疯狂地把托尼按在桌子上捂住他的嘴的时候，贾维斯只思考了两个问题：<br/>第一，为什么托尼从来没在床上这么叫过？<br/>第二，托尼是怎么把“嗯”或“啊”或“唔”这种闭口气声发得这么响的？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 也许是一段孽缘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我爱海底捞，她是我的灵感新源泉www<br/>餐厅服务生！贾维斯X客人！托尼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼去餐厅的自助餐台取小蛋糕，一手滑把其中一块小蛋糕掉进了黑胡椒酱碗里。眼看四周无人，托尼打算神不知鬼不觉用手把蛋糕捞出来。可惜沾了黑胡椒酱的蛋糕太软太滑遇酱分层，试了两次都没能把蛋糕完整、全须全尾的捞出来。<br/>这时金发碧眼的高个服务生贾维斯拿着一只长柄汤勺走过来，帮托尼把蛋糕捞出来，准备扔掉。<br/>托尼非常尴尬，好像自己做了什么错事，似乎自己应该为那块浪费掉的蛋糕负责，于是他说：“别扔吧，把那块蛋糕给我就行。”<br/>于是贾维斯一脸奇怪地把蛋糕扣进托尼的盘子，然后他想到了店里的“微笑服务，顾客至上”的准则，又温暖地微笑着补充说：“那我帮您把其他小蛋糕也沾上黑胡椒酱？”<br/>托尼羞涩而尴尬地微笑着拒绝了……<br/>但他记住了这个温柔体贴（？）的服务生……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>